


Complete

by Higgles123



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, daddy bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Finally Bane's life is complete.
Relationships: Bane (DCU)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for yet more Bane fluff, but I'm such a whore for him at the moment!

Bane looked down at the tiny infant in his arms. The baby boy slept so peacefully in his father’s arms and Bane felt wholly unworthy of such blind trust. How many lives had he taken? How many bodies had these hands torn apart without any hesitation or any feelings of remorse? Yet now those same life taking hands cradled precious new life with such tenderness and gentleness, and his child had no notion of the terrible atrocities his father had committed. He had no idea how many mothers had lost sons or how many very sons had become fatherless, and all at the hands of the man where the newborn babe slept most contentedly. Stroking a hand across the tuft of dark hair upon his son’s head, Bane made a silent pledge to protect and love this tiny human without hesitation until the end of his days. He made a vow to never let his son feel the anguish that he had put so many others through.

Closing his eyes in anguish, he thought about the last human he had made such a promise to. A little girl who was once his light in the darkest of places. A little girl who had grown up into something cold and callous. He may have saved Talia physically but inside he could never fix that which had been broken in her. But his son was not Talia, and he would not fail this child.

Glancing down once more at his son, who stirred and smacked his pouty lips together, Bane felt emotion constrict his throat and the pain in his chest at that moment had nothing to do with the lack of venom circulating his system. Even without his mask, love so intense was the only thing that echoed throughout his body. Perhaps if he could retain this feeling permanently, he would never need to wear his mask again.

The baby let out a whine all of a sudden, and the sound terrified the giant man more than bombs and guns ever had.

“Ssh, little man,” he cooed gently, rocking his arms backwards and forwards without even comprehending that he was doing so. “You must not cry because your mother will think I am hurting you.”

“She would think no such thing,” a tired voice croaked from across the other side of the room.

“Why are you not sleeping?” Bane frowned, walking slowly towards the bed.

Never before had he doubted his own agility, yet all he could think about was that if he were to trip in that moment his son could be crushed by his substantial bulk and he was genuinely terrified. What was it about this human who had been in the world for less than two hours that reduced this giant of a mercenary into someone he would recognize as only a stranger in the mirror?

“I’m not tired,” his wife smiled.

“I believe that to be a lie,” Bane muttered, sitting down on the side of the bed beside her. “One hour of sleep is hardly enough to negate almost thirty seven hours of labour.”

“Well, you were awake for that much time as well, Bane.”

“Yes, but I wasn’t bringing our child into the world,” he counteracted. “If you won’t sleep then at least let me get you something to eat to build your strength back up. I should not like you to weaken yourself by feeding my son and not yourself.”

“ _Your_ son, eh?” she grinned. “I’ll eat in a minute, I promise, but right now I’d just like to lie here with both of you for a few minutes. Soon enough my parents will be here and no doubt Barsad is chomping at the bit to meet his godson. For just a few moments I want us to be on our own. Just our little family.”

Bane could not deny her anything and very carefully he lay down on the bed, cradling the baby on his chest. His wife reached her hand over to stroke their son’s head and the adoration on her face shone out of her like the brightest sunshine on a cold winter’s day.

“I love you,” Bane murmured, capturing her hand and bringing it to his mouth for a kiss and trying not to dwell on the fact that soon enough he would need to don his mask once again. “Thank you for giving my life meaning again. I thought that my life was fulfilled when I met you and allowed myself to succumb to such a foolish notion as I believed love to be. But now, with you by my side and our son in my arms, I am finally something I never thought to be. I am complete.”


End file.
